Tears
by Litchi Akatsuki
Summary: Oneshot. The response to the prompt Battle for Yullen Week. It was only supposed to be another mission, another battle to fight. Kanda had no idea how wrong he was. Yullen, Character Death you have been warned


Disclaimer: Seriously, I do not in any way own D. Gray-Man. I just own this fanfic. D. Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-san...

Happy Yullen Week!!!~ Yays for Winter Break!!!~

But more yays for Yullen Week!!!~

I apologize in advance, cuz there's character death. For those who hate me now and for my mysterious friend who says i have commited a D. Gray Man sin, I'M SORRY!!! I REPENT!!!! SORRY!!! *runs off sobbing*((i think that's a bit drastic...oh well))

* * *

Kanda didn't expect anything to go wrong. After all, it was just another mission.

But he didn't know how wrong he was. How completely, utterly wrong he was.

How his world go fall apart in a matter of seconds.

How he would lose the most precious thing he had in this world.

After all, it was just another mission, right?

--**~~**--

Kanda didn't know when he started to fall for the cursed exorcist. He didn't know what about the teen had caused him to be so attracted to him. The soft skin, pure, untainted soul, hero complex, or the smile he always had on, no matter the situation?

Kanda didn't know.

What he knew was that he wasn't going to deny it anymore.

That he loved Allen, that he had started falling in love with him ever since their first mission together, how the boy had cared for him, and, of course, his hero complex that caused him to get so beat up in the first place.

He didn't even know that he was worrying over his welfare until the anger dissipated, because the stupid Moyashi should have just cared for himself. Because of the curse, Kanda himself was going to be fine. But Allen just had to waste all his energy on him.

Kanda pondered over his feelings for days, weeks, months, and years.

He didn't know how to confess his feelings. He was scared of rejection. But then he would laugh it off because why would the human iceberg of the Order ever get scared of something as silly as a feeling produced by a feeling as unnecessary as love?

--**~~**--

The mission was like all the other missions: go to a city in which unusual/supernaturally-related events have been occurring and bring back the innocence fragment.

Although they had a glaring contest along the way, Kanda decided to leave it at that. He didn't want his own feelings to get in the way of the mission; he wasn't even sure if Allen hated him or not.

--**~~**--

An argument about Kanda's manners left both sides in a stalemate. Kanda went back to their rented room at the inn. He still clearly recalls the argument.

"_Stupid Moyashi, if you hadn't gotten in the way because of your hero complex, we would have gotten the innocence right now!"_

"_But the Akuma-"_

"_And the Akuma would have been defeated already!"_

"_What about the civilians? They're innocent bystanders!"_

"_Che. That doesn't mean we have to fuss over their lives."_

"_BaKanda…"_

"_What now?"_

"_I hate you!"_

The samurai sighed. He didn't know where Allen had run off to, but he hoped that he would be back soon.

Explosions drew him out of his thoughts. Glancing out the window, he silently cursed under his breath as he hurried off to help out his comrade from whatever situation he had managed to get himself into.

Upon arriving at the battle scene, something crashed into him. Looking down, he saw…Allen, all beat up.

Looking up, he saw…Rhode Camelot and Tyki Mikk, with hordes of Akuma at their disposal.

Unsheathing his sword, he let out a colorful string of curses.

Allen opened his eyes again and made an attempt to stand up, eyes focused on Kanda's worried expression.

"BaKanda…you're late…"

Crown Clown wrapped itself around his arms and legs, the mask covering his face and the shimmering white cowl wrapped around like a cloak. God knows how many broken bones he has already.

With a defiant cry, Allen leapt back into battle, throwing himself at the Noah, his sword, his innocence, pointed at them.

Kanda invocated his innocence and went on aiming to stab Tyki through the heart, only to find the task much harder than it seemed.

--**~~**--

And so, it had led to this. Allen cried out in pain once more, tortured to insanity, trying to retain what is left of his sanity as Road continued to tease him with images of his dying comrades, brutally murdered.

One by one, they all died before his eyes in the alternate dimension.

First the science department and finders of the Order, not being able to do anything about it.

Then went Miranda and Marie.

Crowley was the next to go, beaten to a bloody pulp along with Chaoji following soon after.

Bookman fell to the floor, lifeless, unable to record anything else.

Sokaro and Cloud along with Tiedoll followed suit.

Lenalee joined her brother, tears falling from her eyes.

Lavi joined suit not long after, his smile forever gone.

And finally, Kanda.

The one he loved, the exorcist everyone called cold-hearted…

Road took her time showing Kanda's death, and found pleasure in Allen's frustrated scream of agony.

Allen watched the last petal fall, and cried out again because he was able to do nothing about it.

Kanda was gone, and he cried out over and over again as his world slowly fell into darkness.

Eternal darkness.

--**~~**--

Kanda watched as Road broke her spell of illusion upon Allen, and he saw how Allen crashed onto the rooftop below. Pushing aside the circumstances of his own battle, he raced to the cursed exorcist's side. Tyki let him, held back by Road who wanted to witness the scene.

Kanda knelt beside Allen, heart frantically beating.

"Kanda… you're alive…thank goodness…"

Kanda noticed that the Noah and the Akuma were retreating. But he let them go.

"Hold on; I'll get you to a hospital."

"Sorry, Kanda…"

Kanda was really worried now as he cradled the white-haired boy in his arms. He smirked.

"Why are you even sorry?"

"Sorry, Kanda…" whispered Allen as he closed his eyes, a peaceful smile on his face.

"I love you."

Kanda gazed at the fallen exorcist, now lying peacefully in eternal rest in his arms. A tear dropped on the pale face, followed by a few others.

"Baka Moyashi..." _because I love you too._

* * *

*sniff*…

That's it…I seriously can't write this sappy stuff. Nor can I write angst…

Kanda: YOU. KILLED. ALLEN. *dark, evil aura building up behind him*

Akari: *sweatdrop* Now, now, Kanda…calm down…

Lavi: Ah, what's this? Yu-chan, you like Allen? I had no idea!~

Kanda: Mugen, Invocate. Second Illusion…*giant anger marks appear*

Akari: On a second thought, RUN!!! ((apparently, Kanda is not the type who would reason with words.)) I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!! *sprinting for dear life along with Lavi, who is laughing like an insane maniac because he just found out that Kanda loves Allen.*

Akari's SC: ah...the reason for this randomness? chocolate. yes, akari-chan is a chocoholic. ANYWAYS, please read and review, cuz i luv reviews, and cuz reviews are the best gifts I could get for christmas. and in celebration of our dear moyashi-chan's birthday. :D

Ja-ne!~

-Akari~


End file.
